


Bumblebee x Reader

by HowlingWolfie



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bumblebee is a human in this, F/M, Fluff, Rating may go up Idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: Fluff is somewhat strong in this one lolI'M MAKIN THIS A HEADCANON WHERE BUMBLEBEE CALLS HIS S/O BABY BEAR, LITTLE BEAR, SWEET BEAR OR CUTE BEAR!! (Cus*cough*heread*cough*somewherethatsomebearseatshoney*cough**cough*)





	1. Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could put a picture in here of what bumblebee looks like but sadly nope. All I can describe him is dark skin, black hair with whitish blonde at the top, definitely bright blue eyes and got tattoos on him. The design of him does NOT belong to me it belongs to Milagrosen on tumblr. Thus enjoy the story!

Bumblebee slowly opened his eyes only to recoiled from the bright sun rays, flowing in through the shades. His bright blue eyes looked around the room, his guess is that it was his, he sighed and closed his eyes. As he touched his chest, his hand came into contact with bandages.

His eyes flew wide open and bolted upward in his bed,

‘Wait a second, I thought there was a hole here?’ he thought as he kept touching his upper chest, memories started flashing before his eyes as the realization came upon him.

His eyes widened as his head lifted up,  
His little bear! Where is she?! Is she hurt?! Where's his sweet bear?! Panic aroused in him before he could fling the blankets off of him. The door to his room opened and in walked his sweet bear. Her (h/c) hair was in a low lazy bun, she wore his favorite hoodie which was far too big for her, along with some black and yellow thigh high socks.

He cringed when he saw some bags underneath her eyes especially with the bandage on her left cheek. His sweet bear looked up, her (e/c) eyes came into contact with his bright blue ones. Happiness brighten up her eyes, Bumblebee swore he saw some tears too.

“Bee bee?” she spoke softly

He felt his body became warm, oh how much he loves that nickname from her. He watched her shuffle over to him, he opened up his arms to her. She flung herself into them, a relieved shuddering sigh left her lips as she clinged tightly to him. Bee felt her frame quaking against him, feeling the tears on his dark skin.

He ran his hand up and down her back, rocking her and burying his face into her neck. Soft whimpers left her lips,

“I...I was...I was so scared when...when…” she let out another whimper before she could finish her sentence, Bee shushed her.

“Don't think about that, baby bear” Bee whispered

She pulled back, the sight before him made him feel guilty. Her eyes puffy and red, tear tracks on her face along with a broken look. Bee stared at her and pressed gentle kisses on her face, soft giggles made a smile break out on his lips. He trails downward to her neck, a gasp made him smirk and then rested above her heart.

He stayed there a little while and then he placed his ear on top of her chest, hearing the heartbeat of his love. His arms lazily laid around her waist, his eyes closed, he felt her petite hands play with his hair. Her other hand trailed down his arm and stopped at his elbow, gently gripping it. 

“I love you Bee Bee”

“I love you too baby bear”


	2. Holoform

“Can I see your holoform?”

Bumblebee almost swerved off the road when (y/n) suddenly asked him. He heard her yelp in concern and fear as he got back into place. (Y/n) worriedly asked

“Bee? Did I...did I upset you?”

The young yellow scout quickly reassured her with a few whirs and beeps.

_‘No, it's just...I wasn't expecting you to ask me that...do you...do you really wanna see it?’_

(Y/n) nodded but told him,

“I won't pressure you into showing me but if you want to show me, go ahead.”

It went silent after that which made (y/n) worried a bit, she noticed that they weren't on the road anymore. They were hidden in the trees which made her guess that he didn't want to show her while he was driving. A figure started to appear right next to her in the driver's seat. She softly gasped as the form became clearer and showed a man somewhere in his early 20’s.

He had dark skin and a muscular build, (y/n) noticed that he had tattoos on both of his arms that were the same. His eyes were insanely a bright blue, he a slight stubble growing along his chin. His hair was a bit messy, somewhat short and flipped up though it fit him. His hair was black but dyed at the end with a whitish blonde. He wore a opened short sleeved shirt that showed his abs along with the other tattoos. 

(Y/n) felt herself become flustered when she saw that his pants were not zipped nor buckled, the autobot symbol was proudly showing right there though. She finished studying him before trailing back up to his bright blue eyes, though a soft glint was coming from his fingers. Her eyes looked to see that instead of a normal pinkie it was a metal one that synchronize to a cuff around his wrist. (Y/n) looked at his other hand that held the same one.

She reached out only to hesitate a bit, thinking that if her hand would go through him. Bumblebee grabbed (y/n)’s hand to assure her that his form is solid and real. She squinted her eyes before they widen, there were long scars on his neck. (Y/n) softly puts her hand on Bumblebee’s neck, she felt him flinch. She rubbed the scars lovingly as Bumblebee watched her rubbed his neck.

“You...you look so...so”

 _‘Handsome?’_ Bee teased with a cocky look on his face in which (y/n) rolled her eyes but smiled,

“That and cute too” she giggled

Bee face went to unamused quick after she said that, while she was giggling. Bee leaned over, his right hand gripped onto the passenger seat while his left one gently grabbed her chin. (Y/n) stopped giggling when she felt his warm breath fan across her face. His blue eyes stared into her (e/c) orbs, he brushed a stand of her (h/c) hair out of her face.

 _‘Well how about now?’_ Bee huskily whirs to her

He watched her take a deep breath, though he didn't notice her blush but she answered

“Still cute” (y/n) giggled again

 _‘I give up’_ Bee beeps in defeat though smiled as he listen to her laugh happily.


End file.
